PAW Patrol: The Beginning
Ryder’s inspiration Ryder was born in the United States, and his father worked for his team, Pups Patrol. Ryder was delighted of his father’s job, and decided he will do the exact same thing when he grows up. Chapter 1: Ryder and the Beginning Life is hard with no talking dogs, eh? Chase and Skye were born in the same neighbourhood as Ryder, but they were strays. His dad didn’t want Ryder to have a pet, because it was a big responsibility. Chase and Skye would play with each other every day, no matter what. They would also play with Ryder, too. Ryder was very happy. But, things started to get bad. Ryder’s dad got ill, and his team of pups had to work alone. No one can agree on a single thing. Ryder worried. He needed to help the team, but the team of pups repeatedly said what his father said. But, the team ended up quitting. Ryder’s dad understood everything. He knew he couldn’t make it, so Ryder had to live by his own. His mom passed away earlier than ever, so he had to take care of him- self. Then, he knew it... his father died. Life was hard on and then. Ryder couldn’t pay for the water and electric fees, so he could’t use them. He was thirsty and he couldn’t see, either. Chase’s dad earned some money, and decided to pay for some. He paid for food, too. But one day, he coudn’t afford anything anymore. Ryder was really sad, and Chase and Skye tried to help him cheer up, but it was no use. But suddenly, Chase started to talk. Then Skye did, too. “How on earth am I even talking?” Chase asked, puzzled. “I dunno,” Skye said. “But I suggest we should ge-” Skye was pupnapped behind the back. Chase did, too. Then Ryder. “Chase!” Chase’s dad called. Chase felt his heart stop as he got thrown on a truck. The truck moved—one centimeter by another. Skye was tied to Chase, but somehow, he managed to wiggle out. He helped Skye and Ryder, as the truck went up and down. It was too late as the truck moved full speed towards the highway. Chapter 2: Chase joined the patrol Chase woke up in an abandonded hospital, and was lucky he was not stuck in a cage. He knew where he was. He was in Adventre Bay. He turned, trying to find a set of stairs that led to the 1st floor. Then, suddenly, the hospital started to tip. He howled for help. No one answered him. The whole hospital crashed on to the ground. Chase got hurt, but it was just a cut. He broke out a window and tried to find a owner, before the pupnapper comes back. He saw a cool building in the distance, that was pretty small. He ran to the building and went into it, and, to his surprise, he found his half owner. Ryder. “Ryder? I-is that you?” Ryder turned and looked at Chase. “Yes, it’s me, Chase.” A tear rolled down Chase’s cheek. He began to sob for this, as Ryder came and gave him a hug. “Wanna be my partner?” Ryder asked. “What partner?” Chase questioned. “I’m Adventre Bay’s Rescuer. Sure, there are police in town, but I’m just like their helper.” “...And you want me to help them?” Ryder nods. “Totally!” “Okay, come with me, We are going to train you!” Ryder said. Chase yelped and followed Ryder outside to train himself. Chapter 3: Marshall’s Meet n’ Greet! (unfinished) Edits soon. Do not edit unless you find a mistake In my writing.